


Rise of the moon ~ the tale of Blue Luna (a DCU Comics fanfic)

by MichellexMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellexMoon/pseuds/MichellexMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new villian in town. The most horrifying fact is that this villian doesn't only operate in nighttime, but also during the day. It forces the shattered Batfamily to act during the daylight. Havoc will be brought upon Gotham once it's realised that this villian can't be caught like any normal criminal. That taking this person down could hurt the Batfamily beyond repair. That taking a hold of this chaos-loving villian could be doing more harm than it will do good to Gotham.<br/>~~~~~~~~<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Comics characters mentioned in this story, just Blue Luna as she was created by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Present day; February 21st 2064

Come on, do it. Make the move. Feed my hunger for victory. What are you waiting for? We don't have all damn day, I'm literally not getting any younger like this.

"Would you make the damn move, you Dickhead?" I ask with annoyance.

The old man across from me is smiling at me like he won the game of chess. We would already have a winner, if it weren't for him. God, I wanna wipe that wrinkly, white bearded smile of that old baboon's face. The sun all up on his face, showing off those freaking dentures.

"What? Scared I might come up with a move to beat you?" he taunts.

"No," I answer sour, "but it would be nice to finish this game before my own funeral."

"Haha," he laughs. "Always so impatient with me. You know, we may both be in our sixties and seventies, but you'll learn to love me one day."

"Hell would have to freeze over first," I mutter. Although, the hell hole I'm in right now is still freezing my neck off. "I'm only playing with you because the Genius is getting a bath and a brick wall would be better than to play with the Senior."

"That's true," he chuckles, "Bruce has the best pokerface I've ever seen. Even on said brick wall."

His hand lifts itself from his lap, takes a hold of one of his black chesspieces and moves it across the board. Finally!

"But really, if I annoy you that much, why won't you playing a game with Damian?" he asks.

I may be a bit slower than to how fast I used to be, but I still knock his piece over with my white little helper and wipe him off the board. A smug smile has made its way on my face.

"Checkmate, Dickhead. And do you remember the last time Damian and I played any type of game together?"

A look of realisation tells me he does. "Ah, yes. That little incident during bingo night. I can't believe you still managed to throw him through that wall."

"I haven't lost my tricks. Although you have lost yours, since you didn't even notice that your daughter has been standing behind for almost ten minutes now. Hello, Mar'i."

"Hello back at you," she greets me. "Dad, I see she has beaten you again." There's a soft laugh in her voice.

But before he can give her a proper answer, one of the nurses walks into the garden and towards us.

"Mister Grayson," the young man greets the man oppose of me, "may I be so rude to take this lovely lady to her loving daughter and grandchildren?" He always does this. And I hate to admit that it still makes me feel like there is hope for the future.

"Of course not," he replies with a wrinkly smile.

The nice nurse starts to wheel my way into the retirement home. We walk, or rather, I roll, into the elevator and go up the second floor. He rolls me to the small place I live in. He knocks on the door, since my family is already inside. We are greeted by the salt ocean blue and jade green eyes of my daughter Amaris-Carnelian. She tells the nice nurse that she can take it from here. And as she wheels me in, I'm getting piled under my grandchildren. All three of them.

"Nana!" the youngest, Jacy, yelled. He hugged me tight and was the first to sit on my lap. His brother Taranath and sister Cherise all surround me too. They're all hugging me, getting in my personal space. And I don't mind it one bit.

"Come on now, you're gonna kill your grandmother like this," my daughter says.

She rolls me to my chair, helping me sit in it aswell. Once I'm finally seated, the grandkids are surrounding me again. Jacy sits on my lap, Cherise takes a seat on the armrest and Taranath takes the other armrest.

Jacy is still holding onto me like his life depends on it. His little head with black, wavy hair is laying in my neck. His hair is tickling the crook of my neck. When he looks up at me with his blue eyes look at my own, I smile down at him and get a toothy smile in return. Although, there are two teeth missing since he's still in the process of getting his grown up teeth. A tug on my sleeve makes me turn my head to my left to see my granddaughter. Her green iris' are focused on my face and close when she leans in to snuggles up against my arm. Her long brown, wavy hair is getting in my face, but I just gently pat it down, while giving her a kiss on the head.

"Are you comfortable, jidd?" a voice on my right asks me.

I take a moment to look at Taranath. This handsome thirteen year old grandson of mine looks so much like his mother. His hair is the same dark brown and curly as hers. His skin as creamy like that of her. The same body built. Everything, except for the eyes. He only got the same salt ocean color as her right eye does.

"I am perfect right here, bakr," I tell him.

He holds my last free hand. Amaris-Carnelian comes walking back into the living room with tea. She pours some tea in one of the cups and puts it on the sidetable next to Cherise. Then she sits back in a chair opposite of mine and enjoys her own cup of tea. She flips through the channels and eventually settles on a news channel, I don't care which one. 'Cause all I'm looking at right now is my beautiful daughter. Her long hair falling back behind her shoulder, her legs pulled up against her chest and her hands holding the teacup firmly in her hands, trying to absorb its heat. After a minute or so of watching the news, she catches me watching her and smiles at me before returning her focus on the TV screen. My heart pours over from all the love I'm feeling for my family. These kids are the hope for the future.

"Hé mom," she suddenly says, "isn't that your first act when you came back to Gotham?"

"What are you talking about, my child?" I ask her. What is she talking about?

She points to the TV screen. The news anchor is talking about how today marks the 48th anniversary of when the city hall of Gotham was blown to pieces by a villian they later came to know as Blue Luna. The explosion killed mayor Sebastian Hady. The whole city was being in complete dispair.

"Ah yes, you're right, my dear," I say with a smile. "That Hady bastard had it coming."

"Mom, language, please. Your grandchildren are here," she exclaims.

I scoff at her attempt to sush me. "They've heard worse from their grandfather and the Dickhead."

Cherise turns her face to me, with a delighted look on it. "Isn't that how you and granddaddy met? Oh, please tell us the story again! Pretty please." she begs me.

I laugh at her eager face. Once my small laughter dies down, I see Amaris-Carnelian grabbing a big pillow and laying it down on the ground in front of my chair to sit on. Her face holds the same fascination as her daughter's face.

"You wanna hear the story too, walida?" Taranath asks his mother.

"Of course I do," she answers him, "I've always loved hearing this story. It always has and always will be my favourite story in the whole world."

"Okay then," I begin, "everyone ready?" They all nod their heads at me. "Alright. This story actually started from when I was a young child. But since I can't remember much from that time, I'll start at the date of February 21st, which is today, only 48 years back in the year 2016. That day would shock the entire city of Gotham, but it would also turn my whole world upside down on a crazy rollercoaster trip."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a distance I hear a whooshing sound. I look to my left and see someone flying my way. Just before they land on me, I take a step back, making them thumble on their landing.
> 
> The figure stands up and turns to me. It's the Batman!
> 
> "Ah, it is lovely to meet you, mr. Batman," I greet him, "but unfortunately I have to tell you that you interrupted my speech. These people need to know what power lays in their hands right now."
> 
> The cowl hides half of his mask, except for his mouth, which is turned into a grimace. Through gritted teeth, his deep voice says: "You just blew up City Hall, the mayor and everyone else inside there. Do you really think people will listen to someone who just killed their mayor?"
> 
> I look at him like he's crazy. "Of course they will. They finally learned the truth of their beloved, dead mayor. He was scum, just like so many here. Don't tell me you'll miss the poor bastard. I thought Batman wants what's best for Gotham," I say with a mocking tone.

Past day; February 21st 2016

The court in front of Gotham's city hall is packed with people. The snow has melted away, but I'm still freezing my ass off. Everyone else's asses too, but they still came out to see the mayor. To listen to him talking about the latest rise in mob activity. About how Don Falcone is about the take over this city if he is not stopped anytime soon. That he is becoming an even bigger threat to Gotham than any other mob boss in this pathetic city. Leaving out the fact that the greatest threat of them all is right in front of the people's eyes; mayor Sebastian Hady himself.

That scum of a liar is working together with Falcone and these fools are too blind to see it. Or maybe they do see and just choose to ignore it all. But I am not. I'll show them that justice will always come after those who deserve it. That everyone has to pay the price for their crimes. Sooner or later, that doesn't matter. As long as it happens. And I'm here to help a little.

A man is standing next to me, I don't even have to turn my head to know he's sipping from a coffee to-go, black with sugar, while wearing a long leather coat. He's standing closer to me, since the awful smell of the coffee is becoming stronger.

"What do you think mayor Hady's plan is to get rid of Falcone?" the man asks, the question directed to me.

I just adjust my sunglasses and pull my fedora down a little more and stuffing my hands in my long, black waistcoat before lifting my head up a little.

"I just think he's going to make promises he can't keep," I answer simply.

"Really?" the man scoffs. "You're obviously not from around here. The mayor always keeps his promises. He even got the Joker locked up in Arkham again, doubling the security to prevent him from escaping again."

Haha! You fool! Nobody can keep the Joker locked up, unless he allows it. He'll see, they'll all see. But not now. Joker is on a little vacation as far as I know. Now is the time for something bigger. Any minute now...

A big explosion is blooming in front of us. Fire and smoke everywhere, dancing around city hall that now lays in ruins. Pieces of walls and furniture is flying around and falling down in the crowd. People screaming, getting trampled by the ones trying to run away. While others stay frozen in fear. The best part about this; the mayor was still inside. This truly is a sight to behold.

I blend in with the crowd, making my way towards the stage. The stage where the mayor was supposed to be standing on right now. On my way over there, I take off the coat, sunglasses and fedora. I let my hair fall down from it's untied bun while I climb up on stage.

The view is even better from up here.

"People of Gotham," I speak into the news microphones in front of me, with my hands holding the sides of the little wooden stand, "today is the first day of a new era! For too long now, Gotham City has falling a victim to people like Don Falcone and mayor Hady, who's being sent off to hell as we speak. Criminals who try to get control over a city that isn't even theirs, like a little dog toy. Taking this city from the people to whom Gotham rightfully belongs to. With the help from the corrupted people who play you all for fools. Making it look like they know what's best for this city, when only you, the blood of Gotham, know the true heart of this city."

I take a moment to let all of this sink in with the crowd. They all look stunned. Some look at me with fear and some with admiration. The running has stopped and even more people are standing in front of me. Eventhough the shadows of the setting sun is falling upon the buildings, I can still see people leaning out of their windows to hear my speech.

I gesture my hand behind me. "This building used to be the office of the most corrupted one of them all. Mayor Hady did not only burn down apartment blocks so new buildings could be build for the profit of the elite of Gotham, but he also worked together with Don Falcone. So many crimes have been committed with the mayor's knowing and he. Did. Nothing! This day will go down in history as the day where we stood against the lies and rules of those who take and destroy Gotham City. To take back what is ours and let fair justice be decided upon fate, not by men! Now for the next step, we all need to-"

From a distance I hear a whooshing sound. I look to my left and see someone flying my way. Just before they land on me, I take a step back, making them thumble on their landing.

The figure stands up and turns to me. It's the Batman!

"Ah, it is lovely to meet you, mr. Batman," I greet him, "but unfortunately I have to tell you that you interrupted my speech. These people need to know what power lays in their hands right now."

The cowl hides half of his mask, except for his mouth, which is turned into a grimace. Through gritted teeth, his deep voice says: "You just blew up City Hall, the mayor and everyone else inside there. Do you really think people will listen to someone who just killed their mayor?"

I look at him like he's crazy. "Of course they will. They finally learned the truth of their beloved, dead mayor. He was scum, just like so many here. Don't tell me you'll miss the poor bastard. I thought Batman wants what's best for Gotham," I say with a mocking tone.

"I do," he says, "and that's why we're gonna take you down."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, y-you think, HAHAHA, that I can be taken down?" I say through a laughing fit. "Do try, HAHAHA. But remember, many have tried before and I'm still standing. And just exactly who did you have in mind to help you with? The GCPD? HAHAHAHAHA!"

I'm recovering from my laughter when I hear his footsteps coming closer. I immediately stop laughing and get in defence-mode. He tries throw a punch to my cheek, but I'm too fast. I duck, crouch and swipe his feet from under him with my leg. He falls on his back. I jump on his chest, crouch down to grab his head, roll backwards and sent him flying through the air and landing on his back again. I grab one of my hand bomb from my ankle and throw it on the stage. It won't kill him, but surely injure him bad enough when he falls through the stage.

The smoke gives me enough coverage so that I can slip from the stage and move around in the shadows. My path takes me to an alley. Judging by the looks of the walls I can easily climb these. I take a little running start to jump a few feet against the wall. Digging my fingers in the crumbling cement between the bricks, I climb my way to the roof.

Once there, I step into the shadows and take a look at the ground behind me. Mr. Batman has lost me. It looks like he's talking to someone, but no one in particulair. Once again, people are screaming and running away from the scenery. Too bad, it's a good show I've put on.

The GCPD is arriving, my cue to remove myself from the area. I start to run. With some jumping and thumbling here and there, I make my way across the rooftops. I hear about two sets of footsteps in the distance behind me and a motor engine below on the road that has been near my presence far longer than the average amount of time that it would when I'm making my way around town. Judging from the way the footsteps are running and jumping, they're trying to use some stealth and mimic my movements. Ha! Fools.

I see there's a gap, three rooftops away. Once there, I jump down and find myself in an alley, again. What is it with this town and alleys? Doesn't matter right now. I hear the motor is nearing and so are the footsteps. One of the back doors open and I quickly make my way inside, letting the door fall close.

I'm in a kitchen, with people running around all busy and stuff. I look around and see a chef's hat and work outfit. I quickly put them on before anyone takes notice of me.

I make my way to the door connecting the kitchen to the rest of the building. But when I'm just a few feet away from getting out, a waiter comes in. He seems about my size, including the little hat. As he's about to pass me by, I put my arm around his neck and pull him to the freezer. My fingertops can feel the cold. Even as the waiter tries to struggle away.

"Shush, shush," I whisper in his ear, "you don't want to get hurt, don't you?"

"No," he squeaks. Whimp. One arm around his neck and he's close to sobbing.

"Good, now why don't you go to sleep and give me your clothes?" I tell him.

Before he can reply, he's already unconscious and limp in my hold. I let him drop to the floor. Start to take his jacket, trousers and hat off. With his trousers being too big, I can easily tuck my ragged, long trenchcoat in. I put his clothes over mine, tuck my hair under the hat and step out of the freezer. I leave the boy there. Someone will eventually find him.

I walk out of the kitchen and come to find that I'm in a fancy club of some sort. I keep my head down and quickly walk to the front exit. When I'm finally outside, I take a deep breath and let the evening of Gotham settle in my bones. I take off the jacket and trousers, only leaving me in my own clothes and the boy's hat.

I take a look around the streets. No vigilante or any kind of hero in sight, good.

I start walking. Where, I don't know. Today has been eventful. And I have much more planned for tomorrow. The people must all think I was joking today, but they are wrong. A new world is happening. But that's for tomorrow. Right now, I have to find myself a place to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before I leave, I decide to turn the TV on and watch the news. I smile when they start to talk about the new villian that made it's presence known yesterday after blowing up City Hall. The next new item is about some guy named Bruce Wayne being in the hospital for unknown reasons. How sad the city is to hear about Mr. Wayne's unknown sickness and what not. Who cares? The Waynes always pretended to be the 'new hope' for Gotham, but they couldn't even keep themselves from getting killed and their son turned out to be a playboy guy taking in every orphan he comes across. Everyone knows the Wayne history. Little prick.
> 
> Enough news for today. Time to find my little helpers. I leave the apartement the same way I entered; through the bedroom window.

Some parts of my skin are in just a slightly diffrent temperature. The corner of my right eye is a slightly lighter kind of dark. The sounds of the night have dissappeared. The fabric around me holds the same temperature as my body. It feels crumpled up underneath my fingertops. The cold, gun smoked air of the night has been replaced by a flowery scent.

I open my eyes to see what has changed. Time has changed. It's 08:23AM. I've been asleep for about four hours. Four heavenly hours in which the world didn't know about my existence and I of it. Two complete strangers. It's one of the things that I love about sleeping. When I'm asleep, nothing can harm me. Someone could kill me in my sleep and I would never know. I would never feel the feeling of losing control, of being angered, nothing. The only thing that I'll know in that moment is the wonderful world I've fallen asleep to.

With the sun peaking through the white curtains, I get out of bed. I start to make my way down the hallway to the kitchen, in nothing but my red panties. I didn't bother to make myself decent. After spending six hours of finding a house that wouldn't be used until at least this afternoon, I was feeling too tired. I should've rememberd that Gotham is colder than most cities, even in February. Thank the heavens that the owners' bed covers are really thick and warm. I felt like a fresh hotdog.

The owners aren't home anyway, so nobody can see me like this. They can't see that I'm making pancakes for myself while swaying to the tune of 'Tears dry on their own'. Truly a great singer that Amy Winehouse, even after death.

~~~

As I just finished my breakfast and start to clean up, since nobody can know that I was ever here, I start to think about how to operate my next big step. I can't do it on my own, unless I clone myself. But that's not an option. Maybe I should invest in some henchmen. Nah, I don't need muscle. I need shadows. But those can't be hard find here in Gotham, right?

Just before I leave, I decide to turn the TV on and watch the news. I smile when they start to talk about the new villian that made it's presence known yesterday after blowing up City Hall. The next new item is about some guy named Bruce Wayne being in the hospital for unknown reasons. How sad the city is to hear about Mr. Wayne's unknown sickness and what not. Who cares? The Waynes always pretended to be the 'new hope' for Gotham, but they couldn't even keep themselves from getting killed and their son turned out to be a playboy guy taking in every orphan he comes across. Everyone knows the Wayne history. Little prick.

Enough news for today. Time to find my little helpers. I leave the apartement the same way I entered; through the bedroom window.

~~~

I'm making my way around the city, not really caring about where I'm going. Let's see, where can I find someone who won't betray me and be willing to do anything for me without a complaint? Why, go to the menace I caused myself, of course!

I make my way over to City Hall. Or what's left of it. Diffrent types of people are surrounding it; police, shocked tragedy-sadists and people who stand by my speech. How touching, but only few of them will get to prove their loyalty.

From afar I watch the ones who stand with me. About three of them stand out the most. Their rage against the filth that is the surface of Gotham City is thrilling. Their courage and guts to give it straight to the police officer that tries to get them to go away is admiring. These three hold potential.

I look around, looing for a clothing shop. I spot one. I walk into it and take a look around the store. They've got what I was looking for; three black cloaks with hoods and black pants. I take them off the rack and just walk outside. As soon as the alarm starts to go off and the store owner starts to come after me, I hide behind a small van parked in front of the store. I hold on to doorhandle and hoist myself up a little, so he can't see my feet underneath the van.

Once I hear him go back inside, I wait another five minutes. After that I'm sure that he won't be coming back. I take off the price tags and continue to walk back to my soon-to-be helpers.

Their crowd is still going. But I'm still surprised to see my potential pupils getting dragged away to a police van by some cops. They really put on a struggle. One of them, the short one with long red hair just head-butted her copper. Earned him a bloody nose! Haha!

They finally get them inside the van. The long cop closes the door and climbs in the front. Couple seconds later The van starts moving. They turn around the corner I'm standing on. They didn't even see me. I'm in plain sight! Fools...

I take after it. After about a minute I catch up and am able to grap the handle of the door. I jump on, twist the handle down, let the door swing open and hold on to the other door quickly to prevent a fall. Somehow I managed to actually hold on to the clothes I just picked up. Inside is a cop and the three girls I've got my eyes on. The cop draws his gun.

"Now now, no need for wasted bullets," I tell him, "I'm just here to take these girls out for a little fun. Whatcha say, girls? Join me on my quest for freedom?"

The grins on the girls faces match that of mine own.

"I take that as a 'yes'. Now let's get rid of this one, shall we?" I tell them.

They all nod there heads. I grab the guy by his collar and send him flying out of the van. He'll land somewhere, maybe not in one piece, but that's not the point. I look back at the remaining three and tell them to thumble-jump out of this thing. With their hands still cuffed together, they follow my order.

Once the last one is out, I jump too. The others aren't on their feet yet. They seem to have landed just fine.

"Come on, big things are coming," I say, "Better not waste any time we have."

I look around to find us a spot where we can hide out. And I do. A tall building that used to be an old bank. I gesture to them to follow me.

The doors are locked. Thankfully I brought my pocket knife along. I slide it between the two doors, wiggle it around some untill I hear the clicked I wanted to hear. Slipping the knife back, I open the door and push them inside. I try out the lightswitch on my right and to my surprise it still works.

The lights flicker on. I quickly draw the curtains on the glass doors. What bank has curtains? Weird city, always has been.

I turn to the girls and take a good look at them. The short, redheaded one holds fury in her eyes. The tall brunette stands in a cat-like way; slender and flexible. And then I've got the tall black haired one. She seems to be taking me under inspection and somewhat admiration.

"You're the one to set Gotham free of it's dark claws," the brunette says with a typical Gotham accent.

"Is that what they've been saying about me, now? I like the ring it has. Do you believe I can set Gotham free?" I ask them. My voice doesn't crack or mock. I'm simply interested.

"Of course we do," the redhead says, "Yesterday you've done what should have been done a long time ago. You've put the GCPD, FBI and even the Batman to shame. You do what's necessary."

"That's true," I tell her. "But we're not here to talk about me. The reason why I freed you three is simple: I need more hands and yours hold the fight I need. You see, I'm planning something big of an event and the area of said event is fairly big. Now, I can move pretty quick, but I've got better things planned than to run around crazy. That's were you come in. Oh and to help me get the stuff I need. I figured the more people to be shown on my side, the sooner changes will come."

They keep silent for a moment, untill the black haired one says: "But what will happen when people find out who we are? They'll catch us and all will be lost."

Her voice is calm and steady. "From the sound of it, it appears that you've got some serious brains. Or else you wouldn't be asking this question. As for your answer, I brought some clothing with me for you to wear. Whenever you're involved with me or out on a job, you wear it. It will keep your identity hidden from the people and easy to blend in the shadows."

I throw them the clothing. And in that moment, I realise that their hands are still cuffed together. I take out the small machete from my right leg. I tell them to keep their hands spread as far as they can. With quick movement, I cut through the chains of their cuffs. They look at me with gratitude.

"And now," I say slowly, "let me tell you what we're gonna do today, my lovelies."

~~~

3rd Person's P.O.V (at the batcave)

"How come she just vanished into thin air, Tim? Tell me how that's possible, because it ain't," Jason comments on the footage Tim just found from the night before.

"I don't know and the fact that I don't know confuses me, because the answer is probably in plain sight, but I can't see it," Tim replies in frustration. "I keep going over it, but I can't find anything."

"I bet father would have found the solution to our problem by now," the voice of the youngest among them comments.

"Yeah well, he ain't here right now, so we have to figure it out ouselves," Jason says. "And don't rip on Tim. I don't see you doing anything, brat."

"Neither are you, Todd," Damian replies.

"I've been riding around Gotham the rest of the night while you two went back to help Bruce. So don't tell me I haven't done my share on yesterday. Especially since I'm on my fourth cup of coffee and I'm still-"

"Young masters, will you please calm down for a moment?" the old butler asks them from behind their backs with a commanding voice.

"Sorry Alfred," Tim groans while he rubs his hands over his tired face, "But we can't figure anything out about what happend yesterday. This woman comes out of nowhere and while we're chasing her around on the rooftops of the buildings, she jumps down and dissappears like smoke. I've gone through every surveillance camera on the route she took and the ones surrounding it in case she went in a different direction. But I can't seem to find her."

"Perhaps she never left her hiding spot," Alfred offers as a suggestion.

"No, Jason already checked," Tim sighs. "I've even tried to run facial recognition through the database, but found nothing. It's like she doesn't exist."

"She must have some sort of history," Damian says. "Do we have her name?"

Jason takes two of Alfred's chocolate chip cookies and dips them in his coffee. "No. But she did something about the next step in her big plan. I think waiting is the only option we have right now. Just keep our eyes open and then deal with it ourselves."

"That could be something we can do, but I don't think that we have much chance of catching her without Batman. Bruce is still in the hospital," Tim says.

"I suggest we call in Grayson," Damian says, "Have him put on the cowl, until father is back on his feet again, of course."

A beeping noise comes from the computer. Tim taps on the alert-sign on the computer. It's a voice message of a cop asking for help. The unknown villian from yesterday just helped escape three arrested girls. He says they need the Batman. All four of the men in the cave stare at the computer.

Then Jason speaks: "How fast do you think Dick can get here from Blüdhaven?"

~~~

"Why am I getting dragged into this? I've got another city to take care of, can't you guys handle Gotham without Bruce?" Dick complaints.

After twenty minutes of waiting for Dick to arrive after having contacted him, all the four Batboys are standing in the Batcave. Discussing the matter of new danger in Gotham. And of course, to pursued Dick to take up the Batman mantle for the time being.

"No, we can't," Tim says, "Yesterday she was standing in plain sight for Bruce to take her down and instead she took him out of his game. And when we were chasing her, she just dissapeared. Dick, we need you here. She blew up City Hall with the mayor still inside, just like that!"

Dick inhales deeply before speaking again with a raised voice: "I'm needed in Blüdhaven. Gotham City is your territory, not mine. I'm not here to clean up someone else's mess. You don't even have any information on her. You've got nothing and I'm supposed to just give up-"

A breaking news bulletin interrupts Dick. "We sorry to interrupt this program. It seems that the woman that blew up City Hall yesterday, whom's real name is still unknown, has striked again. Just ten minutes ago the mysterious villian hung Judge Harkness from the Gotham Courthouse by his neck, saying: "Rules and lies are what you are being told. Let me show you the bigger picture. Don't worry, people of Gotham. Blue Luna will be the one to unchain you all." We have reason to believe that the woman was talking about herself. At the same time of her little show, three attacks on a post office, supermarket and gun shop have taking place by three unknown people who were in disguises, saying that 'Blue Luna has set them free' and then killing the only the cashier of all the shops. Video footage of all four of the incidents have been released. We warn you, the next images may be of disturbing nature."

They show the footage on the screen. Everyone is looking at the screen with wide eyes. Until Jason says: "At least we have a name now. I suggest we go out right now. No waiting 'till it's dark, now. This lunatic isn't afraid to operate in daylight and so should we. What do you say, Dick?"

Dick keeps his stare on the big screen. Which holds a stilled frame of Blue Luna's face. The picture is zoomed in, but still blurry. It takes a moment before he speaks.

"Give me the damn suit."

~~~

Blue Luna's P.O.V (at the hide out)

"I'm so proud of you, my little helpers," I say to my minions. "The word is officially out that I'm not done with this city yet. Oh the beautiful screams of the people when they saw that judge hanging from his neck. Hahahaha! Screaming out of pure horror, just because it happend in broad daylight, hahaha. Haha hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHA! OEH AH AHAHAHA!"

These people truly believed they were safe from the 'bad' people because of some people who enforced rules. Ruling them with lies. Oh dear, it was a beautiful show I had put on earlier. Some people even fainted. And those poor policemen tried to shoot and negotiate with me. Those poor fools! The world of lies and fantasy these people live in will make me die of laughter.

As my laughter dies down, I wipe some tears from my eyes. "O-okay, hihi, okay so," I say while looking at my minions. "I can't see your faces, which is a good thing, but I just assume that you three had as much fun as I did just now. I also wanna say good job on finding this apartment. It's perfect for the next few days. And good job with the attacks. We've got our main stuff right now, including a list of adresses of our targets. Now let's just hope that the Bat-clan will pick up on the trail we've left for them. I really wanna taunt the big Mr. Batman. For now you three will go out and grab our last few items. Here's a list, make sure to have them by tomorrow evening. Then I'll explain just exactly what we need all of this for. Go on, scat."

I wave them off and with that they're gone. Their tasks are easy to follow. And when they've returned to me, I'll tell them all about the plans I have for the Bruce Wayne grant gala shindig. Shindig, what a funny word. Haha.

There's a crash in the other room and something falling on the ground. It can't be any of the minions. They just use the door. It's probably one of Mr. Batman's toys. Judging by the sound of it, it's a big one. All the more fun!

I walk into the room without a sound. From my spot in the shadows, I can see the party crasher. It's the one with the red helmet. I've heard of him when I came back to Gotham. I have to say, eventhough the original was the best, the boy can pull it off. It looks rather sassy. But also a little stupid, moving around like I didn't just hear the big crash he made. Foolish boy.

His back is right in front of me. So close...

I quickly emerge from the shadows. I grab his wrists, pull them back, with my foot I push him forward. Face first to the floor. Or helmet, actually. I keep my foot between his shoulderblades and the other one on a pressure point on his right ankle. I wonder is he'll use the left one. I don't want this to end too soon.

"You know," I begin, "it's not polite to come crashing through the window."

"Like a murderer like you would care," he retorts with an asshole-grin evident in his voice.

"I do wish to leave this place in one piece once I'm done with it. But that's not the point," I say. "You've come here to play. Now come on, make your move, boy toy."

He finally lifts his left leg, knocking me sideways. With him rolling on top of me. He breaks free from my grasp, turns around, pins me down with his arm and with his fingers he tries to press down on the pressure point on my shoulder. To no succes, of course. With the other hand he puts a knife to my throat. Applying pressure with the knife to my throat. Just enough so I can feel it, but it won't break my skin. Eventhough I can feel the cold blade on my skin I grin at him. Boy toy got moves.

"Scum like you deserves to-"

The fact that he stops mid-sentence and I can't read his face just ticks me off. After a couple seconds he leans in closer and his breath hitches. From the arm that's holding me down I can feel that his heartbeat is picking up.

What the fuck is he doing? Trying to morph his helmet on my face? The worst thing is that he's touching me. His whole body on top of me. Pinning me down. Not letting me escape. Pressed into my personal space without any form of combat. He needs to let go of me. His hands off my body! Out of my space. Breathing his own air instead of mine. Making my body a prison of my mind. Never! Get off!

My free knee makes contact with his balls. He slumps together in pile next to me. I get up and kick his head. I roll him over with my foot and place it on his throat. He grabs my foot, but I'm already applying pressure on his blood circulation.

"Don't try to fight it. You'll be unconcisous before you can even raise your fist. But rest assured; playtime ain't over between us yet, boy toy."

His body relaxes. After couple more seconds I take my foot off him. Just to make sure he really was gone. He's out like a light. Makes it easier to tie him up. This is going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when I'm about to turn and walk away, I can hear him say: "You'll have to do better than that. I've had experienced far worse than this."
> 
> I turn back around. I lean down again. And next to where his ear is supposed to be, I whisper: "So have I. The place where I come from, the place where I was created, would have seen this as failure. They would have you begging on your bare knees to have mercy on you. They'll have you wishing for hell just to get away from them."
> 
> And with that, I pull back and walk away. We got to get moving.

The sky outside is turning into an orange sea without a single cloud. It's noon and the boy toy hasn't woken up yet since I've tied him up. Even the girls came back because they finished early. They got all the ammo, weapons and chemicals. They even brought some pizzas and soda with them for dinner.

"When is he gonna wake up, Miss Luna? I wanna play with him," the short one says while chewing down a slice of pizza.

I look up at her from the chair I'm sitting on. Leaning back with my legs crossed and enjoying my own slice of pizza. I wipe my mouth on my arm. "Don't know. And if anyone is gonna play with him, it's gonna be me. Don't forget, it was me who caught this fish."

"Well, what are you gonna do to him when he wakes up?" the black haired one asks.

"Don't know that yet either," I say, "I just wanna know what his plan was when he came crashing through the window. And then we'll see what fate brings us."

I take my third slice of the cheesy pizza. God, this is heaven. Unhealthy, cheesy, delicious heaven. I bet the boy toy would like some too. Too bad he's out cold. He ain't really so much fun like this. I think we have to wake him up. I kick the chair he's tied to, making it fall over. Two seconds later I hear a muffled groan. Finally! The kid is still alive.

I nod my chin at one of the girls. "Pull him back up. It's rude not to see someone's face when they're talking."

She bends over to lift him up again. After failing three times of pulling him up and landing on her own ass because of the dead weight the guy is, the other girls help her out. He's finally facing me. Well, his helmet is, actually. A bit dissapointing that I can't tell what he's thinking right now.

"It looks like you really are a big guy," I say to him. "But I already knew that when you crashed the window. And like I said earlier, it's rude to destroy other people's property like that."

"And like I said; like you would care. You certainly didn't yesterday. You remember, don't you? That little incident with the City Hall?" His voice holds mockery to it.

I laugh at him. Relishing in the memory of yesterday. "Oh yes, I do. My greatest job so far. Did you like it? I guess you did. Especially since you came all the way out here to see me in the flesh."

I spread my arms to their full length and grin like a deranged person. I probably am. But does it look like I care? The answer is no.

He doesn't really impressed. Or maybe he does. I can't see through the damn helmet. He slouches back a little. His head cocks a little to the side. His legs spread wide. Why do men sit like that? They always do that. It's annoying.

"Don't get too confident. It was easy to track you down. Since one of your muscle brains left a trail. I suggest you get new henchmen," he says.

"Ah, now you see, that's where you are wrong, boy toy," I tell him. I scoot my chair closer, lean in a little and put my elbows on my knees. "Because we wanted one of you batclones to come and find us. It would have been alot better if it was Mr. Batman himself. But then again, I guess we can't have everything we want. That's okay. I still got you. I don't know who you are exactly, but that's alright. I will soon enough. For now I just want you to tell me one thing; why are you after me?"

He starts to laugh from behind his helmet. His head tilts back. When his head is directed at me again, he says slowly: "So the tracker in my helmet would be able to locate you. Batman and the rest are on their way as we speak."

Fuck! That is a pretty clever move.

I sit back up. Keeping a straight back and eyes locked on his fa- helmet, dammit. With a very slow and low voice I tell my minions: "Babies, you know what to do. It looks like we're moving. You know where."

I stand up and look down and the guy in front of me. He doesn't meet my eyes.

"As for you," I say, "touché, boy toy. That was a smart thing to do. But by the time the rest of the batclones are here, we'll be long gone. So there won't be a fight between the two parties today. I was rather looking forward to it. What a shame. Oh well. Still, this little trick of yours cannot go unpunished. And for that-"

I grab the top of his helmet and twist his head up. I clench my other fist and hold it in the air.

"-you will pay."

The first hit is on his left white lens. And the second punch. And the third. For the fourth punch I switch to his other lens. It won't break completely, but at least it's cracked now. I hold his head between my hands and kick my knee up to his chin. When his head is leaning back, I dig my nails into the skin of his neck. From behind the helmet are muffled grunts of pain. With my other hand I push my fingers all the way up in his stomach. Not that far, since the armor is preventing that. But still far enough to have him almost choke on blood and probably some vomit. Once I know for sure he will feel it for the next two days, I pull my hands back.

And when I'm about to turn and walk away, I can hear him say: "You'll have to do better than that. I've had experienced far worse than this."

I turn back around. I lean down again. And next to where his ear is supposed to be, I whisper: "So have I. The place where I come from, the place where I was created, would have seen this as failure. They would have you begging on your bare knees to have mercy on you. They'll have you wishing for hell just to get away from them."

And with that, I pull back and walk away. We got to get moving.

~~~

3rd Person's P.O.V.

Jason's hands are still working on the rope that's holding his wrists bound together. Tense them up, then relax. Every milimeter counts. The blue haired girl really knows how to tie her knots. These aren't the kind of knots you learn at the scouts. She must be have learned from a professional.

He hears movement from another room in the apartment. There are multiple footsteps. Maybe they came back. He doubts it. They used the front door when they left, so why using the windows now?

A low voice calls out: "Red Hood? Are you in here?"

It's Dick. Thank God.

"I'm here," Jason calls out. "I'm in what seems to be a bedroom. What the hell took you guys so long?"

The tall figure of a Batman-dressed Dick comes into view. Behind him are Replacement and Demon Spawn. All dressed pretty and nice in their Red Robin and Robin suits.

"Well, sorry for not finding this building within the required thirty minutes," Dick retorts. "We were kind of busy finding leads at the locations we were at." He crouches down behind Jason and starts to work on the knots.

Jason huffs. "Yeah, well we won't find them if they don't let us. The reason why the three of you didn't find any leads was because there was only one and it was a set-up. Now guess which one of us was the lucky bastard?"

"Lay down the sarcasm, Todd," Damian says. "Maybe it's just the fact that you're not smart enough to not get caught."

"Bite me, demon spawn," Jason says.

"Hé hé, calm down for a moment, shall we? Let's keep this at a friendly level," Tim tries to reason.

"Same goes for you, replacement; bite me," Jason says.

Dick straightens up again and bellows loudly: "All three of you, shut up! And Robin, we don't use personal names in the field. I'm guessing that they already left, so we have to find out where they are now. And get these knots unraveled. I can't see to work them."

"Step aside, Batman," Damian says while shuffing Dick out of his way. "Let me do this."

He takes out a small batarang and cuts through the rope that's holding Jason's wrists together. Jason moves his arms in front of him and starts rubbing the sore skin on his wrists. Any longer and they might have fallen off.

"So," Dick begins, "What do you know about them?"

Jason thinks his answer for a moment. He was so sure about this girl. She's deranged, mad in the head, has no remorse or any feelings but mockery for her fellow humans. But those eyes... He had to be sure about her before he told them anything about her.

Jason looks up at Dick. "Nothing much. The one that calls herself Blue Luna seems to be the leader. She doesn't really seem to care for her henchmen. Or henchwomen actually. They don't seem like any type of professionals. I don't think they'll really be a problem for us unless Blue Luna orders them to do so. She doesn't really seem to have a solid plan, but is quick enough to come up with some good improvisation. She knows what she's doing. She's smart. She's a good fighter. She's fast. Like, really fast for a non-metahuman. She's quiet. And very skilled."

"Skilled in what?" Damian asks with his arms folded across his chest.

"Anything," Jason answers. "She didn't have any trouble finding pressure points to knock someone out. Her body locks are strong. She moves around without sound or sight. I think that the only way to know for sure if she's alive and not a corpse is to check her chest for rising up and down with her breathing."

Tim is searching around the rooms to find any piece of evidence of the women's pressence. After making sure he's searched every corner, he returns to the others.

"If we didn't know any better, we'd think that only you were once here, Red Hood," Tim says.

"And this means, what?" Dick asks.

Tim looks at him through the white lenses of his cowl. "This means we have to wait. Again."

~~~

It's dark outside once we get to the new hide out. Well, 'new' isn't exactly the word for it. It's the bank we first came to. I guess this will be the place where we'll be stashing the weapons.

We're putting all of our stuff in the vault. It doesn't have a lock on it, but it's not like anyone would look for guns and what not in an old bank. The minions are closing the door to the vault. I'm thinking about the plan. Would it really be wise to get to our targets when they're all together? It will just be easier for Mr. Batman and his clones to catch us. Then again, by the time they would be able to arrive at that damn manor, we'll be long gone. So I guess there's nothing to worry about. Nah.

"So, Miss Luna," one of them say, "what now? What else are we gonna do today?"

"Nothing," I reply. "We are all gonna go home, tuck in for the night and get ready for tomorrow. Because tomorrow we'll have to get everything ready for the Wayne gala event the day after."

"What about that biker guy we left behind?" the tall one asks.

I look at her with an unpleased look. "What about him? Even if they do find him by tonight, he won't know where we've gone to. He wasn't able to plant any trackers on us. As far as he knows we could be in the appartment next to the one he's at. But that's enough for today. Go home and return here tomorrow."

I wave them off. They all walk out of the back door. And then it's just me in the blissful silence. I think I should be looking for a place to stay for the night. I grab the hat I took from that judge earlier today. Pulling my hair up and hold it in one place so I can put the hat over it.

I walk out the same door the girls just used. It leads to an small alley. Of course. They chose the wrong name for this city. It shouldn't be Gotham, but Alley.

I pull my coat a little closer to my body. Not against the cold, but to hide my hand-to-hand combat weapons. I like to give my attackers a little surprise before I end them.

I walk for a long time, not really having a destination in mind. I just let my legs take me wherever they want me to. That is until I look up to see where I'm at. It's the old run down house John and I used to live in. The state it was in back then hasn't really changed much in the past eleven years. Unlike me. I think. I don't remember it that clearly anymore.

There are just some parts that I remember. The nights alone in the house when I was waiting for John to return from his work. Taking care of him when he was injured. I remember the nice people he brought home that taught me how to read and write and all of that school stuff. He was always by my side to make sure I was safe. Always told me to do what I wanted to, no matter what people say. It's not about the end result, but the message it sends.

It's how I met the boy. It wasn't about me getting him the loaf of bread he tried to steal, but about the thought that there was someone out there to help him. And even after the store owner smacked me across the cheek, it made me feel good about myself. 'Cause it gave the boy a chance to run away with the bag of bread in his hand. And once I was kicked out of the store, the boy was waiting for me around the corner. He asked my why I threw oranges at the guy's head. I told him I wanted to keep him from getting into trouble. Or something along those lines. Like I said, I can't remember clearly.

I think he gave me half of the loaf of bread. Yeah, he did that. It's why John and I were able to have dinner and breakfast that next morning. I don't know why the boy did what he did. He didn't look so great himself either.

Then I didn't see him for a couple months, maybe a year. Until I ran into him at a fruit stand. I was putting two apples in the pockets of my three-sizes-too-big-coat and he was... Were they bananas? No, it were two oranges he was putting in his pocket. He saw me looking at him. He seemed a little taller and a little thinner. But nowhere near the length a boy his age should have been. Then again, I was weighing around fourty lbs at the time, so who was I to talk. He saw me looking at the orange in his hand and handed it to me. And I gave him an apple in return. When the fruit seller noticed us, we ran as fast as our little legs could carry us.

We were laughing and out of breath when we stopped two blocks away from the fruit stand. Somehow, he got a hold on two handsful of grapes. We sat down and shared them. They tasted so good. We talked some while we ate the grapes. I can't remember the conversation. Not until he asks me about the scars that made their way out of the protection my sunglasses gave me. I... I told him... Something about a man, I think. To which he responded to say that nobody would ever hurt me again. Leave their mark on me ever again. That he'd protect me. And I believed him.

But he didn't. No one did. Nobody protected me. In the end there wasn't anybody there to protect me.

Enough shards of repressed memories for another decade. The night is falling over Gotham and I need a place to sleep. I'm too tired to wander around this city any longer. This house will have to do.

I walk inside through the front door. It wasn't locked. Not like it ever was, but still. I take a look around. The furniture has changed. There's a small couch and table in the living room. The inside of the house did change, unlike the outside.

I don't need to walk any further inside to detect an disgusting smell. What was it? Did someone try to cook a plant and then fall in the pot with their head and rotting away their eternity in this house?

No, that wasn't it. 'Cause when I came to the kitchen, I saw three teenagers around the age of fifteen smoking a long cigarette. The three boys are sitting across from each other against the cupboards on the floor; two on the left and one on the right. So that's what's giving the funny smell.

They haven't noticed me yet. "And what do we have here?" I ask with menace.

They turn their heads in my direction upon hearing my voice. At first they look startled by my pressence. But it soon turns into something else. Hunger? Were these kids hungry?

The blond guy with the grey shirt starts to laugh. "Look, guys. A pretty lady."

His brown haired friend with the yellow shirt says: "We see that Joey. Hé, maybe she wants some too?"

"Yeah man, give her some too," the other brown haired boy says. He nudges his hair twin in the side and they start to laugh. What's so funny? This is pointless.

The blond one holds up the smelly cigarette to me. "Come on, baby. Take a hit, you look tensed. How about a deal? We share this with you and you have to share something with us too." His eyes look me up and down while he licks his smiling lips. The rotten tooth in the front of his mouth make me wanna cringe. They all do. The cigarette does. And their 'deal' makes me wanna skin them.

I crouch down to his level. I stick out my hand and put it behind his neck. I lean in a little closer and smile at him. "Joey, isn't?" He nods with a cringe worthy smile. "Listen up, Joey. I've been out of this town for a couple years. I've always loved my home. And I don't take kind to strangers coming inside my home. This is where you three come in. You see, this house used to be mine. Now do I have a deal for you. The three of you take your filthy cigarette and take it and all your asses as far away from this house as possible and I won't make a nice necklace of your juglar. How does that sound?"

He starts to laugh at me. Oh, I'll show him.

I grab the hair in his neck tightly and bang his head forward with a speedy thrust to the floor. I pull him back up and send his face down again. And up and down again. Up and down, up and down. His friends are screaming and scrampling around the floor. After the eighth slam, or fifteenth, who's really counting, I keep his head up, pull out my pocket knife and hold it against his throat.

I pull him close and whisper in his ear: "Now how about that deal, huh? Are we going for the red necklace or not?"

He shakes his head with his remaining strength. I let go of him and let him and his buddies remove themselves from this house. And take that filthy cigarette with them, of course.

Once I hear the front door slam shut do I realise that I can finally catch some sleep. I start to make my way to my old bedroom.

I walk out of the kitchen. I pass what is supposed to be the dining area. Walk past the living room. I walk into the hallway and past the staircase. I open the door that's on the opposite wall. I walk down the steps. To others it looks like a basement. To me it was my bedroom. To me it was home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I come closer to her, I can hear her whimpering. Afraid of me. She should be. The sweat coming from her body is so strong that I can smell it. I'm getting closer. Walking around the desk. The tip of my knife is dragged across the wood. When I stand on the open side, I stop. The knife keeps twirling on the desk. Right above her head.

They haven't seen me yet for the whole ten minutes they've already been inside our hide out. They're searching and calling for me. Looking to see if I'm somewhere under a desk. None of them think about looking up to see if I'm there. To look for me in the shadows. I must say I expected more from my minions. What a shame. Guess I'll have to give them a little leason.

I drop one of my hand bombs in the middle of the three of them. The smoke prevents them from seeing a single thing. I drop down on the exact same spot where I dropped the bomb. I take out my knife and plunge it into the upperleg of the black haired one in front of me, which I call Minion One. I pull the knife out of her leg and jump to the right. Sticking the knife in the redhead's left shoulder, Minion Two. I take it back again, take four steps back, turn around and cut the back of the brunette, better known now as Minion Three. I quickly make my way in front of them. Before the smoke clears I take joy in the screams and grunts of pain. And to think I did all of this with my eyes closed.

As the smoke clears up, they all take notice of me. They look scared and angery at the same time. Perfect, just the way I want them to be.

"Why do you just stand there? We're under attack!" Minion Three yells.

"The only form of danger that lays ahead of us is the stupidity of you three," I retort. "It was me who sliced you. Oh, you should've seen the looks of each of your face, ha ha ha!" My lips part themselves in a grin.

"Why the hell would you do that?! Are you mad!" Minion One growls at me.

I direct my eyes at her. My grin stays put on my face while my mind is thinking of how I could use her as bait tomorrow. No, that would be a waste.

My stone cold eyes are sending shivers down her body. I point a finger at my chest. "Mad? Me?" I ask. "You ask me if I'm mad. The one that was formed by evil. The place I came from, the place I was created holds madness like you've never seen before in YOUR MISERABLE PEASANT LIFE, KID! UNLIKE ANYTHING EVEN THE PEOPLE IN ARKHAM HAVE YET TO BEHOLD! And you ask if I'm mad? No kid, I am merely a human body for it. JUST A SHELL, REALLY! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Mad, she asks if I'm mad, what a joke! All my life I've witnessed madness first hand. From the day I was born to the day everything was taken from me. And all the replaced it with was different parts of the demons of hell. Everyday, every hour. From the moment I woke up untill the second I would lay my head down to sleep. Not a day of rest, only lonely agony. Only pain and hurt. Only evil and madness.

I see it all happening again. It's blackening before my eyes. I sink to my knees and throws my hands into my hair. Pulling at the blue strands that are my hair while screaming like a banshee. They're here with me, they followed me. But I can make them go away. Because they can't be here. Not unless he's here too. And I don't see him anywhere. Just like that night. He was like the thick air. Unnoticed, but there. He can't be this time. HE CAN'T BE HERE!

When my vision clears again and the fog in my head dissappears, I look up to see that the girls have stepped back from me. Afraid and terrified of who I am. Still bleeding from the wounds I put on them.

With a rough and low voice I say: "I hope this answer your question."

She nods. Good.

~~~

3rd Person's P.O.V

All is quiet at Wayne Manor. After what happend yesterday and all the research they tried to do on Blue Luna, which came up with nothing, they all went to bed. Right now, everyone is asleep. Most of them. Only two people are awake.

Jason puts the fresh washed bowl back in it's place. Clean and tidy, just how Alfred likes it. It's one of the things the old man taught him. How to keep your house clean so your mind is clear too. Something the demon brat obviously forgets. He still has his dirty plate in front of him, eventhough he's just on his phone now.

"Mind cleaning that up?" Jason asks.

"Very much," Damian answers. "I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Waking up Grayson so he can take me to the hospital to pick up father. He's being released today," he says without even looking up from his phone.

"What?" Jason says, "Well that means I'll be leaving then. It was hell working with all of you."

Jason is already on his way out of the kitchen when Damian says: "Wait right there, Todd. When I spoke to father on the phone earlier this morning, he requested that you stay at the manor just a few more days. At least until after the gala. He has reason to believe that Blue Luna will show up there."

"What made him think that?" Jason asks.

"He just has a feeling. He wants to be prepared."

"Yeah right," he scoffs, "He just wants to be close to her at the night of the gala, so that if she does show up, he can put on the Batsuit and play the big hero of the night. Whatever, demon spawn, I don't care. I'm out. Tell Alfred I said 'goodbye'."

"Todd!" Damian barks. "The Batman needs all of us to help catch her. She already outsmarted all of us. She took you out in mere minutes. Which isn't that hard to do, anyway."

Jason stops. He clench his fists at his side. The brat has got some nerves on him. He doesn't know who she is. How silent she was, how quick like the blink of an eye. That she knows places and spots of the human body that can even take down Superman if she wishes to do so. Then again, neither does Jason. Not exactly, anyway. But there was something about her voice, about her eyes. And the way she fought reminded him of someone, but he can't put his finger on it. Mainly because the the pieces do not go together. Some do, but the others just don't add up.

He has his own ideas about who she might be. But he has to be certain that it's who he suspects her to be. 'Cause if she is, then this whole thing is going to get complicated.

So for now, he has to leave. And let Bruce deal with all of this. He likes to play the martyr, not Jason.

He unclenches his fists, takes a deep breath and walks out of the front door.

~~~  
Blue Luna's POV

Nighttime is closing in. The girls are still training. I can still hear them, see them. But they are getting better. 'Cause if they don't, they'll get punished. They already got the first letter, the letter 'F'. The word still has six more letters to it. Then again, the day is still young and fresh. As are their marks.

Minion Two made a mistake. She jumped straight down from the high glass cabinet, instead of using the lower cabinet, then deskchair and then hide underneath the desk.

"I heard you, number Two," I tauntingly chant. I approach the desk she hides under very slowly, only letting my right foot make any sound. The left barely makes contact with the floor. The tip of the knife I'm holding in my right hand is placed on my left index finger. I twirl it around, creating a wound and drawing blood probably. I wouldn't know, I'm not looking at my finger.

As I come closer to her, I can hear her whimpering. Afraid of me. She should be. The sweat coming from her body is so strong that I can smell it. I'm getting closer. Walking around the desk. The tip of my knife is dragged across the wood. When I stand on the open side, I stop. The knife keeps twirling on the desk. Right above her head.

I crouch down so I'm on the same level as her. I smile at her face. She's on the verge of a break down. I grab her wrists and pull her out from under the desk. She screams and sobs while trying to kick me on the shins. I sit down on top of her stomach and hold her pretty face between my fingers. My knees are on her lower arms. She gives up trying to pull away. The fear is evident in her eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet, didn't I?" I ask her. "Now, I just hate to repeat myself. And here I was thinking that you already learned your lesson after the worst one. Well, I guess I have to SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The knife drags along the skin of her collarbone. Next to the 'F'. I don't cut too deep, that would just make this whole girl a big bloody mess and I can't have that. Just a shallow cut will be good enough. But it still gives me a sense of relied. I have faith that she'll do it right this time. She has to.

They all have to. Everyone has to learn. To see their potential. To be shown just how powerful they can be over their own destiny. But everyone keeps their damn eyes closed! Always closed! Pretending to not see the filth of this world and following along with anyone who finally opens their own eyes and says something about all of it. But they'll all see, they'll all learn, they. just. HAVE. TO. LISTEN! AND IF THEY WON'T , THEN THEY'RE JUST BETTER OFF DEAD! HAHA. THEY'LL BECOME THE NEXT LAYER OF THIS FILTHY WORLD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY BECOME WHAT THEY DON'T SEE! HAHAHAHAH, OH THE IRONY, HAHAHA!

As my internal laughter dies off, I look around me and see the girls around me, standing above me. Which means that I'm laying on the ground. Why would I lie on the ground? So I ask them why the hell I'm on the ground.

"How should we know," number One says. "You were carving up our little redhead when we asked you why you even want to go to the Wayne gala. What the purpose of all this is. And suddenly you went all crazy, saying something about 'them not being able to see it, that they just have to be shown'. What the hell was that all about?"

I get up, straighten out my coat and crack my neck just for the effect. Then very slowly I say: "You three do not know the 'why'. You just need to know the 'how'. And if that ain't good enough of an answer for you, then step down right now and pray that I won't come back for you. This isn't your war to fight. But if you come back tomorrow, you're in for it until I say you're done. Got it?!"

My sneered answer must have made the message loud and clear. Why do I even bother with them anymore? I'm ditching them for sure after tomorrow. If everything goes well. Then I guess I'll just have to do everything on my damn own. The only person I can still relay on. Nobody else but myself. 

"Tomorrow night at 21.00 PM I'll be expecting you three here. Then we'll take it from there. Until that time, I better not see you walking around Gotham anywhere," I growl at them.

They slowly retreat from my space. Their footsteps get more quiet with each step they take. The backdoor squeaks when they open it. A soft click of the lock indicated that it was closed. Silence and darkness. Only silence and darkness and my demons. I can still feel them watching me. Creeping closer to me. They all think they can take me on. They always thought that.

From deep within me a low and dark murmurring comes up. Higher and higher, untill the sound of uncontrolled and hysterical laughter rumbles through the entire building. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OEH OEH HA OH HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME! TAKE ME DOWN, OH HAHAHA! I AM STRONGER THAN ANY OF YOU AND YOU ALL KNOW IT! FOOLISH PEASANTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I grab the nearest chair and fling it around the room. The desk that goes with the chair gets flipped ove, throwing all the stuff on it on the ground. The little file cabinet is next. Every empty file folder is flying through the air like it's snowing. The same time I yell out a 'WHOOOOOOO AHAHAHAH', is the same time when little office lamps smash into a million pieces against the wall. And I don't stop there.

It all keeps going on inside my head. All of it. Or maybe nothing. I see it all happening. It won't stop, it never has before. What is it that didn't stop? I can't see it anymore. But it is so clear that's all them. It's different for everyone. But they can't even see or think about it on their own. Why is it so damn hard to see it's all going to crap?! There are bigger monsters out there and they will take them down if people don't take matters into their own hands. Or was it that they'll take themselves down? I can't remember, it's a mess. All of it! THIS WHOLE DAMN WORLD!

Storming out through the backdoor, I walk straight into the late night traffic. Screeching tires turn into burned rubbers. Drivers turn into road rage animals. All those voices. Before the fourth car even has to stop for me I can already hear it coming. I jump up and the car arrives on the right moment for me to land on it. I simultaneously land and laugh my ass off. The face of the driver is priceless.

I hop down the car and continue my walk. But that driver has a different idea.

"Hé, what makes you think you can just walk off like that? There's a freaking dent on the hood of my car!" he yells.

I slowly turn around, still softly chuckling and look him dead in the eye. Apparently my appearance scares him as he retreats back and his heart beat starts to rise up. This man looks well taken care off. Definitely not rich, but he makes a decent living.

I walk back to him. "Say," I say to him, "where do you live, mister?"

"A-above that new Chinese restaurant down t-town," he stammers.

"I would love to try that out!" I exclaim happily with a little bounce.

"W-what?" the man asks. "The Chinese restaurant?"

"No," I say as my grin grows wider, "I meant your apartment."

Taking a little leap to him, I kick him in the chest with my left foot. He slams back against the car with his head in the door opening. I grab the side of the door and slam it against his head. Open the door and slam it again and again and again and again. Blood and pieces of his brain and skull decorate the dark blue paint of his car. The first couple of slams, his body was still jerking with each hit. But now he has stopped moving. He does make a lovely painting on his own car. Like a splattered smiley, I love it!

People are purposely avoiding the scene. Walk in a big circle around us. Nobody dares to come close.

Not until I hear the same footsteps and whooshing in the air like I did two days ago. Exactly the same. The shot of a grapple hook. Multiple hooks actually. Oh my my my, I guess Mr. Batman is bringing his whole arsenal of sidekicks with him. How nice of him, but I'm not in the mood to play. I don't wanna spoil his big dissapointment for tomorrow when he realises he has come a little too late to the rescue. Just like now, actually. Oh well.

I move the dead guy aside with my foot and get inside of the car. I start up the engine. I take a second to look back at him.

"It was nice getting to know you, but I must call it a night now," I say to him, eventhouhh he can't talk back. All the better. "Oh and pal, now there's a little dent on your head. HAHAHAHA!"

That pun has me cracking up over myself. Cracking like the guy's skull, WHOAHAHAHA! I'M ON FIRE! And so should this car. So I step on the gaspedal and shoot through the streets of Gotham like a bullet with the drivers door still open. WHAT A NIGHT TO BE ME!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he blows out the smoke through his nose like a dragon, Jason starts to laugh. "Well, look at you. Playing the big bad protective brother for the demon spawn. You know, he could actually take on his own grandfather and father at the same time and come out as the only one left standing. We both know that, so you don't need to protect like he's a fragile little thing. Unlike the Replacement-"

That guy's place was a mess. And his matrass was harder than a freaking cartwood box. Why would someone sleep on something like that? Ugh and his wardrobe wasn't much pretty. Almost every pair of pants he owned was blue and the colors of his shirts and sweaters were mainly marine blue, black and brown. I'm aware of the fact that I don't have that many clothes, but damn kid, get some variation.

This whole day I've been planning, making sure everything is correct. That there is no way of things to go wrong, like having that boy toy show up and ruin the party. I've been preparing myself. Thinking about back up plans for the girls if it does go wrong. 'Cause if anyone is gonna fuck them up, it's gonna be me. Nobody else. I'll make it agonizing. Just like how this day was dragging on. Slow and boring.

As I wait for them to arrive, I take off the dead guy's clothes and put on my own. This coat may be old, but I feel comfortable in it. It's form has molded to my body like a second skin. I love it.

After another fifteen minutes the girls show up. Right on time. They look different from yesterday. They stand a little firmer and bigger. Their footsteps are almost in sync with each other. They avoid the the rays of light and walk in the darkness. It seems that they spend their day training for tonight. I guess they really did learn their lesson, good.

I put my hand up for them to stop walking. They obey immediately. They really have been practicing today. Their breathing is being kept low, almost inaudiable. Just low enough for the trained ear to hear. And I mean a heavily trained ear.

I put my hands behind my back, straighten myself up a little. I take a closer look at them. It seems that they've got some kind of black masks that cover just the area of their mouth. "I see you three have been busy today. Excellent. Your progress could be better, but this will have to work for now. I would go as far as to say that I'm impressed." My eyes narrow and my mouth sets itself in a crooked, smug grin. "But to be impressed by someone you would have to care for that person. And I for one, do not. Now listen up. Tonight is the second part of this plan. We are going to crash the Wayne gala. Or benefit event to raise money, whatever. The money that will collected tonight will be used to fund the plans for Wayne's new recovery center for the criminals. The idea of this recovery center is to rehabilitate the criminals and get them on the right path. That's what Wayne has been told, at least. The real reason for all of this is so that Don Ollie has a little secret hideout for his own criminal activities. To get to the elite of Gotham and make this city his own little playground."

Minion Two asks: "But why would Wayne even work together with someone like Don Ollie?"

I look at her. "Because the Don claims that he went through a recovery program, similiar to the one that they wanna use in the recovery center, and to have become a better man. He claims that he wants to make Gotham safe from that he supposedly once was. All cowshit of course, but Wayne is desperate enough to believe, since all his other plans to help the city has failed so far."

"But why do you care what happens when the shit hits the fan? Won't Wayne get in trouble over it?" Minion One asks.

I walk over to her, grab her cheek between my index finger and thumb and squeeze. "Because, my dear kid, this is my home. And my home is filth. If we let this city go to even bigger shit, than not even the fucking Russians can stop what's gonna happen to the world. You really think the Don or any other criminal would stop at Gotham when they find out what they can do with just some bullets and white lies? They won't."

I release her chin with a shove. She rubs the soreness of my grip away. I walk past the other two before turning my back on them again. One of them asks what it is exactly that we are going to do tonight.

My voice, happy and cheerful, replies: "Tonight we are gonna kill all of Wayne's main donors and convince Mr. Wayne to let go of his plans with Don Ollie. We'll take the money and the elite and crooks of Gotham are left standing dry. And if he refuses, we'll just kill him. Or just blow up the city, I haven't decided yet."

I turn my head with a smile on my face. "Now lets get ourselves a ride, shall we?"

I grab the weapons for the girls. It's al in little bags, like it's a surprise bag. The surprise bag contains a knife, a loaded gun and ammo, a garotte and a hand full of mini bombs. Most of them are homemade. The rest I took from some low life criminals on my way here.

After they each get their little bag, I walk past them to the front door. The girls are right behind. I take a look around the street and my eyes settle on a mini van. A black one too. Lucky me!

~~~

3rd Person's POV (at Wayne manor)

Jason storms into the Manor, using the front door for once, ready to send Bruce into a coma. He runs up the stairs to Bruce's bedroom. The door is slightly ajar so there's no need to kick down the door. He's met with Bruce's back, who's getting dressed in some fancy suit.

"You've got some nerve, do you know that?!" Jason barks at him.

Bruce keeps working on his bowtie. Once he's done he turns around. He's met with a furious Jason, broading his shoulders in the doorway. And with slow strides Jason walks up to him.

"You got some fucking nerve to lecture me on how it's wrong what I do, for busting my ass for keeping the criminals on my side of town in check the way I do!" Jason yells. "To make me look like the fucking bad guy, but still expect me to clean up your mess because you and the rest of the brats have to play the important billionaires! To send me out there to stand against that crazy woman. And may I add that she could've very well ended my life earlier this week! She-"

"Jason!" Bruce barks. "You know how important it is to keep up our normal lives for the public eye. And you're the only that will be free tonight to fight her, that is true. Use all the information you have on her and come up with a plan. You've done that before, you've even taken on me. You can do it." His message may be to encourage Jason, but his tone says that he won't take 'no' for an answer.

Jason stops in his tracks to throw his arms up in disbelief. "We don't have anything on her!" he says. "She's like a ghost, she came out of nowhere. She put you in the hospital with a single little bomb. The other day, when we were tracking her henchmen down and I found her, she overpowered me like it was nothing. The only reason why she let me live is because she's looking forward to a fight all of you. This is all a game to her and you don't even care that she could've killed me if she feels like I'm a replaceable pawn!"

Bruce doesn't seem to give any reaction to Jason's words. He just simply takes two steps forward, closing some of the distance between the two of them. Because Jason is about the same height as he is, he can just look him straight in the eye. Glaring the famous Bat-glare.

"Tim told me you figured out she was a skilled fighter. Find out what fighting style she used and use it against her. Wait for her to arrive on these grounds and then you go after her. You've done this before, Jason."

Jason laughs with the sarcasm dripping from it. "Skilled? She was like a bullet so fast and hard as a wrecking ball. She wasn't just skilled, it was like she didn't know any other type of physhical contact than combat. For crying out loud, Bruce, not even your demon spawn is like that. And he was trained by Ra's and Talia. She may not be as big as Bane, but she sure does concern me a whole lot more. You're gonna need everyone to take her down. Nobody can do it on their own, that would be a waste of nothing. And I'm not gonna die again for nothing. Not this time, you hear me!"

With every breath he takes, Jason winds himself up even more. He's getting angrier by the minute. He's becoming dangerous. He needs to stop himself. Bruce can feel it too. He's concerned he won't calm down just like that. With a booming command, Bruce says: "Robin, stand down!"

Suddenly there's silene between the two of them. Jason seems to have stopped breathing and Bruce just regrets what he just said. It has been a very long time since Bruce last called him 'Robin' ever since he came back to Gotham. It would take alot for Bruce to be calling him that again. To still see him as his little sidekick. To still see him as a reckless street brat. After all these years, Jason is still seen as Batman's greatest failure.

Jason doesn't believe that he has the guts to call him that. The name that is being passed around like a fucking ball. Even after another person's death.

"Unbelievable," Jason mutters. "I'm still just another sidekick to you. You know what, deal with this problem all you want. I'm not getting involved anymore."

And with that he turns around and heads for the front door again. But instead of going down the stairs, he takes a right turn and walks down the hall. To the third door on his left. He stops and turns the knob. The room he walks into is his old room. When he was still living here. When he was just a teenager. When he was still Robin. The room he used to sleep in before he died.

Not much has changed the past couple of years. The pictures he used to have hanging on the wall are gone, as are the sheets. There are new ones on the bed. The curtains have changed. Same color, just new ones. His old desk is still in it's place. As are his closet and bookshelf. Except that there are no clothes in the closet and the books on the shelf aren't the same ones Jason used to read. Underneath this all it's still his room. Only it isn't anymore. It's just another guest room.

All of it, except for one thing, Jason thinks to himself. The floor board under the desk. He moves tha chair from the desk and starts to pry open the floor board. After a minute or two it's free and he reaches into the open space. He pulls out two photgraphs. One of his mother Catherine from when she was young. It's his oldest possession and the only thing reminding him of where he came from.

The other photo shows a smaller and smiling Jason standing in front of Bruce in the kitchen while the two of them are happily munching on Alfred last triple chocolate chip cookies. It was taken after about a month after he moved in the manor.

He sits down on the ground with his back against the wall. His knees are pulled up and his arms resting on them. He keeps staring at the two pictures. These two pictures told him everything there was to know about himself. Told him all he needed to know about where he came from and where he found his strength. And yet, at the same time, these photos told nothing but silence. They didn't say anything about the fucked up things he's done since he crawled out of his coffin. About all the nightterrors that haunt his dreams. About all the hatred and filth in his soul.

No, the story that these photos told were about some other kid. The kid that died and never came back. It made his heart clench that he could never go back to his old life. No matter how many cookies Alfred baked, no matter how many times Dick called him 'little wing'. No matter how many times Bruce would tell him he can be helped and still be a part of the family. It didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter that he couldn't cry about this situation anymore because there are not enough tears in the world for it. And it still doesn't matter that his hand still shakes from the rage and heart wretching sadness that it was all taken away from him and he doesn't know how to get it back.

"I don't think Alfred is gonna like the busted up floor board," a voice from the doorway.

Jason didn't need to look up to see it Dick. He knows the exact pose the first Robin was standing in; arms crossed and leaning on his left shoulder against the doorframe. His Romanian skin in contrast with his probably black and white shirt and blue jeans.

He looks up. Yup, shirt and jeans.

"Fuck off," is all Jason says.

"That's not a nice thing to your older brother," Dick says.

"Trying to make a joke right now? Then fuck off completely," Jason scoffs. "And you're not my brother."

Although he can't see because he looks away, Dick frowns. The small smile that was on his lips a moment ago is gone. "And that's not a nice thing to say to your brother either."

Jason rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Please, spare me the brotherly bonding. You never wanted me to move into the manor or Bruce's life when I was alive so spare the you-were-dead-but-came-back-and-now-I-am-sorry feelings."

Dick's face turns into a full on scowl. "Now that's just being a straight up asshole."

"Yeah well, I seem to be the expert on that subject. Only until the demon brat loosens up a little when he grows up. Then I'll seem like a sweet kitten compared to him." Jason takes out a cigarette out of his pack, puts it in his mouth and lites it up.

Dick takes some steps into the room. "Don't drag Damian into this, he didn't do anything to you. And besides, he's just a kid."

As he blows out the smoke through his nose like a dragon, Jason starts to laugh. "Well, look at you. Playing the big bad protective brother for the demon spawn. You know, he could actually take on his own grandfather and father at the same time and come out as the only one left standing. We both know that, so you don't need to protect like he's a fragile little thing. Unlike the Replacement-"

"Stop calling him that," Dick says, standing a few steps away from him, "He may seem like some office prick, but he's a great and skilled fighter. And just like Bruce, he kicked Ra's' ass. But yes, they are my brothers. Just like you are and I will protect all three-"

"Oh cut the crap, Dick!" Jason barks. "Admit it, you didn't want the scrawny street kid to come in here and having to share the fucking spotlight with him. You wanted to stay the old man's only little precious sidekick and couldn't accept the fact that some other kid got the chance once you threw it away!"

"Do you even hear yourself talk? This is the exact same situation between you and Tim. You can't accept the fact that he needed a sidekick, that Batman needed a Robin. It was hard for all of us, you know. Losing you. It took us all a very long time to get over it. Tim was the one that could brighten up the day a little and found the solution to a problem when we couldn't find one, because we were still grieving over you!"

By the time he's finished, Dick's voice is raised to a high volume and a storm of anger on his face. His breathing is uneven from trying to control himself. His posture is rigid. Afraid that if he moves, he will simply comburst.

There's still eye contact between them. No one breaking the contact. Jason slowly gets up and goes to stand in front of Dick. Ever since he came crawling out of his coffin Jason had a grow spurth. He's three inches taller than the man in front of him. Enough height diffrence to make the older have to look up to meet his eyes. As there would usually be a smug grin on Jason's face, today is not one of those days. He's glaring down at him instead.

With a low and dark voice he says: "A hard time for you? Grieving over me? If I really meant that much to you, to any of you, you would have noticed that I came back from the dead. Two years, Dick! It was two goddamn years when I came to from my catatonic state since I crawled out of my coffin. And four years had passed when I came back to Gotham. If I meant that much to you, you would have visited my grave and see that something was off. That the ground was too fresh and the stone had been moved. You wanna know how I know that the headstone was a little crooked standing? Because I kept banging against the damn thing when I was digging my way out of that hell hole! With my bare hands! Four years and nobody knew there was an empty coffin, because you never to visit me. Nobody. So you can keep your half-assed sob lecture about how I should treat the Replacement and suck it."

He pushes Dick out of his way and leaves the room. And the pictures behind aswell. They don't belong to him. They belong to Jason Todd, not what came back out of his grave. And the floor board? He'll fix later today. 'Cause Alfred will not be pleased if he doesn't clean up after himself. But right now he just needs some air.

He opens the front door of the manor. Standing there is a tall woman, taller than himself, with an brown and orange tinted skin and long, curly red hair almost touching the ground. A woman with completely green eyes.

"Jason," she says with a surprised voice.

"Kor'i," he replies. He doesn't know why she's here, but seeing her makes him feel a bit better. "What are you doing here?"

"Dick asked to me help out tonight," she says.

"With wh- oh..." He didn't need her to answer the question. He knew she was here to clean up the Bat's trash.

An awkward silence falls between them, something rare. Jason is kind of looking at his shoes. They're dirty. You can still see it on the black colour. He'll clean them when he gets to one of his safehouses.

He's about to tell Kor'i 'goodbye' when he sees some black hair move behind her. Long, black hair with a wave in it. He moves Kor'i aside to get a good look at who's behind her. Although it's not easy to move a 6'4 feet tall woman who won't let herself be pushed around that easily. But he does it. And he cannot believe his eyes. This can't be real. That jerk.

"Is she- I mean, is he her-" he stammers.

"He is, Jason," Kor'i says. "I'm sorry I never told you or Roy. But it was to keep-"

"Safe it, I don't wanna hear it. Good luck explaining this to the family. Bye Kor'i."

He leaves without another word. He can't believe it. Tonight is going to be a mess. Alot of things are going to happen that they can't control. Maybe he should just stay a little close. If things go the wrong way, he can take the fall. Not for them, not for Kor'i, not for the citizens of Gotham. But for the young person he just met and the person could be the only one from his past who's still alive. The only one who might be able to remember who he really is. Or was, actually.


End file.
